The Stones of Love
by Inuyasha'sFavoriteOne
Summary: Inuyasha gets injured by Naraku,and the New Moon is comming up!Then what the gang figues out is stunning. Stones that effect InuYasha's behavior and strength?Will these stones lead to shocking confesions?Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1:The Argument

One: The Argument  
The entire crew except Kagome was walking, and she was riding her bike. Inuyasha was in front of everyone else as usual. As Kagome caught up with him, she noticed his face looked serious, with a deep expression, like he was thinking hard about something." What's on your mind, Inuyasha?"

'I never thought about it this much. The situation I'm in, and that I put the others in. Naraku's the main problem. He's why this is all happening. Miroku's grandfather was cursed with the windtunnel which brings it upon himself. Naraku's plot killed all of Sango's family, used Kohaku to be against us, and was part of the reason Shippo's father died.'

' Most importantly, he's harmed Kagome. I'll never forgive him for that. She's been emotionally and physically hurt. What I don't understand is why they stand by me, knowing I'm a target of Naraku, and I'll add to their danger and heartache......',his thinking was distracted by Kagome's voice. "Inuyasha watch out, a..", BANG!",tree."

"Why in the world didn't you tell me earlier!????" "Beacause you haven't heard anything I've said for the last 10 minutes!! What the heck were you thinking about all this time?" "None of your business!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome looked down with a frown. When Inuyasha saw this, he said sincerely, " Okay, I know I shouldn't of yelled, and I'm," he stopped as he noticed Miroku, Sango and Shippo listening very closely behind Kagome.

"Hey, quit evesdropping!" he said as he ran far in front of everyone again. ' He was about to apoligize,' Kagome thought as she caught up once again. His arms were folded against his chest, which was like Inuyasha's sign that he was mad and embarrased. Kagome knew it was best not to say anything, so she just walked beside him. The long silence broke as Inuyasha suddenly gasped. Kagome jumped and asked, "What's wrong Inuyasha?" "It's Naraku, he's nearby!"


	2. Chapter 2:The Fierce Battle

Two: The Fierce Battle  
"Let's go Miroku!" said Inuyasha as he sprinted off into the distance. It has always been hard for Kagome and Sango to catch up with them, and this time was no exception. By the time they got to the battle scene, Miroku and Inuyasha were already in action. Naraku himself was there, no puppet or disguise, which was one of their rare chances to kill him once and for all.

"Well Inuyasha, I see you've brought your friends along as well," Naraku said as he glanced up at the small cliff at Shippo, Sango and Kagome."Don't pay attention to them! I'm your opponent!" Inuyasha called as he attacked with his sword. Naraku plainly dodged it, as if the attack was stupid and pointless. Miroku used his spiritual powers, which had little effect. Then Naraku released his Cloud of Distruction.

It suprized Inuyasha how strong it was, and how much harder it was to see or breathe than last time. Miroku escaped the cloud as soon as he saw it forming. The contents of the cloud was warm, humid air with a bit of Miasma."This cloud is more powerful due to that jewel shard that Kikyo gave to me," Naraku said with pride. Inuyasha hated it whenever Naraku mentioned Kikyo's name. "The longer you stay in my cloud, the more damage you will intake."

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha said as he ferociously swung his sword , only striking him once or twice."You're pothetic!" Naraku shouted. Then the cloud wore off. Miroku realized he was useless in this battle, unless he would use the wind tunnel, but he didn't know what insects Naraku might have around. Even if there weren't any, he douted he would be able to suck Naraku up.

Naraku glaced back at Kagome again and grinned. " Inuyasha, if you even attemped to use the wind scar, I'll kill her." 'The only chance I have is to do the windscar when he doesn't expect me too,'Inuyasha thought. 'Meanwhile, I have to let myself get injured to make him think he'll kill me, and then attack. He won't have time to hurt Kagome.'

All of a sudden, Naraku sent powerful waves of electricity at him, but he jumped up before it hit him.'This must be one of his new attacks!' he thought. When he landed, he noticed Naraku had a new sword also. Next,out of the blue, a thick white rope came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Inuyasha. It was no ordinary rope, for anyone who's demon, or has demon in them wouldn't be able to get out of it. Inuyasha tried his hardest, but couldn't get loose.

Then, intense waves of electricity came from the rope. Inuyasha bit on his lip to try to keep himself from crying out. He wouldn't allow the others to know how much pain he was in. As Naraku noticed this, he made the electricity it's highest, and the rope started constricting on him. 'Don't cry out, don't cry out!' Inuyasha tried to concentrate on. " I don't think he can indure this much pain any longer!" said sango as she was about to attack. "Stop Sango! If you attack, Naraku will kill you instantly, and I can't bear the thought of life without you!" Miroku confessed. She stopped and blushed as those words rung in her head.

'If this doesn't stop soon, I really will die,' Inuyasha thought. "Inuyasha's getting tired!" Shippo said in concern. Then, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, the the pain was unbearable, he finally gave in. He cried out in agony, and collapsed to his knees.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome called. Inuyasha looked over at her, as if to tell her he was alright. But infact, he was far worse than alright.He himself wasn't even sure if he had enough strength to attack with the wind scar. He wasn't expecting Naraku would take this much out of him. Finally, Naraku stopped his attack.

Naraku slowly approched him. Inuyasha struggled, but stood. "Now you know my new powers," Naraku said. Oddly, Inuyasha backed up, almost to the small cliff that the others were on. "Are you scared Inuyasha?" Naraku asked as he turned his back on Inuyasha. "NO!" Inuyasha replied as he pointed the Tetsusaiga at him. "You fell into my trap, and now I can use my windscar since I caught you off guard. You should learn not to turn your back on your opponent!"

"You're a fool Inuyasha," Naraku said as he turned to Kagome and beamed a very radiant light , right before the windscar could finnish forming. Inuyasha jumped in front of her before it hit. The scent of the fresh outdoors surrounded her as he held her tight. Then, as the beam hit him, not Kagome, she felt him wince and give out a low moan.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome said in a worried voice. 'He risked his life, for me?' " Kagome," he spoke, "are you alright?" "Yeah," she replied. "Inuyasha, behind you!" Shippo called. Inuyasha looked in time to push Kagome out from under him. Naraku's sword pierced through is chest. Inuyasha's pain showed in his eyes. Knowing that he was hurting made Kagome's heart sink. Naraku drew out his sword. Inuyasha tried to stand, but halfway was as far as he could get. "How does it feel Inuyasha," said Naraku, who was smirking," to know this is the end?"

"Why you..." Inuyasha said, ready to attack. Then he lost his footing and fell to his knees, using his hands to keep from falling to the ground. Naraku had a big smile on his face. A smile so evil that it made Kagome feurious. She fired her sacred arrow, but missed by an inch or so. Then, Naraku fled, with his laughter echoing through the trees.

Kagome rushed to Inuyasha, she was terrified when she saw his condition. His blood was running down his kimono, and she could see in his eyes that he was weakening."Inuyasha, are you sure you're okay?" He took a deep breath, "I'm fine," he said firmly. " You might say you are, but those injuries are serious." Shippo, Sango and Mirroku rushed over. " Inuyasha!," Shippo yelled as he ran to him."Shippo", replied Inuyasha. " You're hurt!" continued Shippo. "Oh, my wounds are no big dea..." Inuyasha suddenly doubled over on his back and clutched at his chest as excruciating pain shot though his body.

" Inuyasha, this wouldn't of happened if I had done something sooner!", Kagome said as tears flowed to her eyes. "No," said Inuyasha in a husky voice, "don't blame yourself, it was me who just wasn't strong enough," he said as he forced a weak smile. She picked up his hand and rubbed it against her cheek. "You can't leave us!" Kagome cried. When he saw Kagome cry like this , his heart filled with sadness, and he tried to hold back his tears.

Miroku and Sango backed away because they thought the three of them should be alone. Now, Inuyasha couldn't feel the pain like he used to anymore. "I guess this is the end," Inuyasha said aloud. "No, you can go!" Shippo cried as he hugged him tight. Inuyasha's breathing slowed down. Then Kagome realized the horrible truth, Inuyasha was going to die. She felt his grip getting looser as she held his hand until his eyes slowly closed. Kagome could'nt believe it. "No, NO! He can't be, he gone!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DON'T WORRY!!!!!!!!- IT's NOT THE END! i'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3: He's gone, Or is He?

Author's Note- I corrected my spelling errors for this chapter and i'll do the same for chappy 4 soon!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Three: He's Gone, Or is He?

Inuyasha woke up to what seemed like a place of white haze. "Where am I?" he thought. Then he saw a familiar face coming towards him.

"Mother!" Inuyasha was surprised to see her, "What is this place?"

"This is the realm between life, and death. You, Inuyasha, get the chance to choose."

Inuyasha was stunned, "So am I dead or not?"

"Yes you are, yet you have many things left to accomplish, that's why you have this opportunity. You can either choose death, to have not a worry in the world, or perhaps return to life, and finish the things that you want to do, and be with the people you want to be with, like Kagome."

"Kagome doesn't mean much to me, she's just a.... a jewel detector."

"Don't kid yourself, I've seen how much she means to you, and how much you care about her. You know in your heart that you love her."

"She's right", he thought. "I choose to live." Suddenly, everything turned black, and he felt like he was falling through the ground.

* * *

Miroku and Sango stood in shock. "I knew he wasn't invincible, but, he's Inuyasha. I never thought that he would," started Miroku.

"Die," Sango completed. "He's reasoned with me, despite his rudeness."

"Yeah, he was a good guy underneath it all," said Miroku. "Think about how hard it is on Kagome and Shippo."

Kagome cried as she held Inuyasha's lifeless body in her arms. "Inuyasha," Shippo said sadly," is gone forever."

"Don't say that Shippo," said Kagome. Then, when Inuyasha hit what felt like rock bottom, he opened his eyes, he was alive!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Shippo smiled through his tears.

"Yeah, I'm here," Inuyasha said. Kagome hugged him tight.

"Oww, Kagome. Kagome, that hurts," he managed to say.

"Sorry," she apologized as she let go.

"He's alive!" Sango said as she walked a little closer. Miroku had a smile on his face.

"How did you come back?" asked Shippo.

"Let's just say there were some important things, and special people that were worth living for," replied Inuyasha as he stood. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the pain from his wounds were back.

"Take it easy Inuyasha," said Kagome as she helped him walk. " Let's go," she said to the others. The beautiful sunset shown before them.

"Could we stop for a little?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure," replied Kagome. "Why?"

"Tonight is the New Moon," said Miroku. Inuyasha rested against a tree. The sun went down. He gritted his teeth as he transformed into his human form.

"I know it hurts more," Kagome said. He nodded. They started walking again, and in a few minutes, they arrived in Kaede's village. She was outside, and greeted them.

"What on Earth happened?" she asked as she looked at Inuyasha.

"We came across Naraku," Inuyasha said in his victorious, cheerful tone.

"And he was acting stupid, battling like that, knowing he was weakening by the New Moon!" completed Kagome.

"Feh," Inuyasha said as he folded his arms.

"Inuyasha, your wounds need to be treated," said Kaede.

"Especially now that you're human," Shippo added.

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha said, "whatever."

"Inuyasha, let me see your injuries," Kaede commanded when they went inside. Inuyasha removed the layers of his clothing, showing his bare chest. His wounds were deep, and all his skin had a reddish tint from Naraku's electric attacks. After she dressed his wounds, Inuyasha asked, "May I go now?"

" You need to rest, Inuyasha," Kaede answered. He rolled his eyes. Kaede struck the back of his arm with the back of her hand. He winced in pain. As he opened his eyes, he saw Kagome standing in front of him, holding Shippo. For a split second, their eyes met. "That should teach him," said Shippo.

"See how weak you are?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha cleared his throat, forced himself up, and walked out the door.

"Inuyasha, get back here!" Kagome called as she dropped Shippo and followed him. Catching up to him wasn't that hard, because he was walking rather slow, but he was determined to get to his favorite tree.

"Inuyasha," she said when she caught up. He didn't answer. Not because of his reduced hearing, but because he didn't want to answer. Inuyasha climbed up the tree, and Kagome followed, but with difficulty. "You need to listen to what Kaede said!" she yelled. "You're human Inuyasha, you may not like it, but get that though your head!"

"So you're saying I'm one of those stupid losers? Huh Kagome?"

"Inuyasha...."

"Those boys, I can't ever seem to get them out of my mind!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"When I was young, I didn't have a care in the world, always happy and kidding around. That was before an old man called me a "half-breed". My life after that was anything but how it used to be. One day, I was supposed to go play with my friends. I was so happy to get out of the house, what little boy wouldn't be? When I met up with them, my eagerness was crushed when a boy said, 'Let's go, _he's_ here.'

'Who, me?' I asked. 'Yeah, my father said he's not human, so he doesn't deserve to play with _us_!' Then they just left me, all alone. After that day, I used to play with a ball my mother gave me. All of a sudden, they would just come over to me and say things like,' Your mother is stupid. Why would she get with a demon?' and, 'You and your mom should get out of this village.' Then they would slap the ball out of my hands and say,' Go fetch doggy!' 'Oh, do you want a bone?' and pull my ears until they seriously made them feel like they were going to fall off."

"So is that what you thought I was saying you are?" Kagome asked.

"No. I'm not hung up over it. It's just, it's been hard to forget," he said as he looked off into the distance. "Getting close with humans was, and still is hard for me. My relationship with Kikyo was tough. I couldn't trust her for a while."

"And what about me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha blushed, and turned away. "Okay..." she replied. They both smiled at each other.

"It's getting late," he said. "You need to sleep."

"Yeah, you're right. Where are you sleeping?" she asked.

"I'll stay here." Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, he turned even redder.

"Goodnight!" she shouted as she jumped off the tree.

"Goodnight!" He shouted back.

To be continued....

* * *

Sneak Peak for Chapter four:

She dug her claws into his arms. " Naraku should of told me that you were so cute!"


	4. Chapter 4: He should of Told me You Were...

-Author's Note: All readers, PLEASE REVIEW! And I noticed how bad of a speller I am on the computer, but keep reading please, thanx!

Chapter Four: He Should of Told Me you Were So Cute!

A butterfly landed on his nose, and woke him up. Inuyasha jumped off the tree onto the ground. To his surprise, he landed _all_ on the ground. As he got up, he realized he was still sore. He moaned in frustration. But for one thing, he knew he wasn't human, but back to his powerful hanyou self. He heard the sound of the insects around him, and he almost felt refreshed.

He yawned and walked back to the hut. He found that everyone was up when he walked in. Sango was busy peering through Kagome's schoolbooks, and Miroku doing the same. Kirara, lay besides them. As for Shippo, he was playing with a lollipop Kagome had brought him, and Kaede was brewing up some stew. Kagome stood not far behind her, looking over her shoulder, observing her recipe.

"Oh, morning Inuyasha!" Kagome said, barely taking her eyes off the pot.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's some kind of herb remedy that Kaede thought of making to help you heal faster from the electricity attacks," she replied.

"Feh, I've recovered."

"Oh really?" Shippo asked.

"Miroku and I saw how you landed from the tree," Sango said with a slight smile.

" Your point?" he asked, knowing he was caught.

"Here," Kaede said, handing him the stew.

He smelt it as he brought it to his mouth, and looked up from it at the two females standing in front of him. "Drink it!" Kagome commanded. Wanting to avoid a Sit!, he took a sip. Almost instantly, he spit it right back out. "It's disgusting!" Inuyasha complained, and put the bowl on the ground.

Suddenly, he quickly turned around and started coughing. Kagome rushed and patted his back until his coughs were over. He tasted a hint of blood in his mouth. "You ok?" Kagome asked. "Of course," Inuyasha replied hoarsely. "Your_ not_ healed," Kaede added.

"That's why you need to drink what Kaede made," said Kagome as she picked up the bowl and shoved it in his face, "Drink up!" Seeing he wasn't going to get out of it, he held it to his mouth. As he drunk it, he tried not to gag as it went down.

Night came quickly, since he woke up late. In no time, Kaede served dinner, rice, chicken, and soup. No one could deny that it tasted delicious. Even Kirara enjoyed the chicken and carrots Kaede specially made for her. Shippo fell asleep after dinner, and Kagome and Sango were getting ready for bed themselves.

" Night!" Sango and Kagome said to Inuyasha, Kaede, and Miroku. Soon after, Miroku and Kaede went to sleep, and Inuyasha was by himself. He went outside for some air, but the smell he sensed surprised him.

It was a scent he hadn't smelled since a battle awhile back. He smelt a dog demon. Inuyasha walked towards the scent, and the closer he got, the more he could tell about this demon. It was female he could easily smell. Then he stopped as the figure he was looking for stood before him.

"Welcome Inuyasha," said the girl.

"Who are you, and whada ya want?" he growled.

"I smell blood on you. Naraku must of really token a lot out of you, huh?" she asked.

"How did you know that?" he questioned her. She giggled and smiled.

"Because he's the one who sent me of course. And from the looks of you, it looks like I'll enjoy myself," she said with a smile. "And to answer your question, I'm Kazura, and you will die in the hands of me."

Inuyasha deeply growled as if to tell her, "Oh, I don't think so!" She gave another growl, to say, "Like you can stop me!" Inuyasha reached for his sword, ready to use it if needed.

"I really don't wat to fight you....." Inuyasha started. Then Kazura held a green stone connected to a necklace she was wearing.

"I hope this works, Inuyasha could kill me in a second if this stone thingy doesn't work," she was thinking. Then the stone glowed neon green around her neck. He groaned as this happened, and his eye brows wrinkled as his eyes closed tightly.

"It's working!" she said in relief.

"What is...that?" he asked.

"Naraku found it. As soon as he touched it, he knew it was a different type of stone, and he came across me, as I was walking though the forest. It's a stone that affects all canine demons, making them dramatically weaker. He said he'll give me a shard of the Shikon no Tama if I kill you. But I acually agreed just for the fun of it." Inuyasha's heart was beating in his chest, and it felt on fire.

" Wait...then what are you?" he asked.

"My mother was half dog demon, half human. A hanyou, like you. And for my father, he was a vampire. The stone only works on he a little bit, since the vampire in me floods it out." His head was hurting like crazy, so he put his hand on his forehead, trying to make it stop pounding as much.

"Poor doggy!" Kazura said, pushing him against a tree. She got a good look of his face. "Naraku should of told me you were so cute," she said with a smile.

"I guess he forgot that detail," Inuyasha said as he laughed to try to calm his body down.

"But that _doesn't_ mean I won't finnish the job!" She said loudly. Then her fingers pushed against the blood-stained part of his kimono. He growled at the pressure applied on the wound Naraku gave him with his new sword, for it wasn't healed. She brought the green stone closer to him. His heart pounded in his ears, and he felt as though he was going to loose his mind. Then she shoved her claws into his shoulders. Inuyasha bit on his lip. "Fight," he told himself,"Fight it!" Sweat dripped down the side of his face.

Kazura dug her claws deeper, causing him to yelp in pain. "Ya know," she said, "everyone's always said I acted like, and favored in appearence, of my mother." She paused to look at his face again, and wet skin. "I did inheirate something from my father."

"And what is that?" Inuyasha rasped.

"His thirst for blood," Kazura said as she got closer, so close that she felt his heart beating against hers. His spine tingled as her cold lips lightly rubed up and down the side of his neck. He stiffened as he felt her sharp fangs against his skin. Then, she stopped herself in her teacks.

"I can't!" she said out loud as she pulled her claws from his shoulders. He winced at her actions. She tapped the stone, and it glowed no more. As the stones power wore off, Inuyasha slid down to the bottom of the tree trunk, exhausted. She kneeled down to ask if he was okay, and as if on cue, Naraku appeared.

* * *

I HOPE I didn't make as many mistakes as my previous chappies! .0 

Don't 4 get: review, ReViEw, and REVIEW!

Also keep watch for the next chapter!

Toodles!


End file.
